


I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And I Got More Than I Bargained For

by HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feedee!Pete, Feeding Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Switch!Pete, dom!Joe, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120/pseuds/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is stuffing when Joe walks in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And I Got More Than I Bargained For

Pete is all alone on the tour bus he shares with Patrick. He thinks it's the perfect time to stuff himself, it's been three weeks since he's really been alone and he wants to take advantage of that. He looks around at the feast he set up for himself, two large pizzas, a liter of root beer, and a the remaining half of the chocolate cake from Joe's birthday last week. He begins his session, after about 40 minutes he can see his shirt getting tighter, and he loves it. He can't wait until he's done so he can see his finished work. About an hour after that 1 1/2 of the pizza is gone and 3/4 of the root beer is gone, and he has to unbutton his jeans, he hears someone unlocking the bus door. It's Joe. 

 

"Pete! We gotta g-. Oh, fuck." Joe gasps, his eyes get huge and his mouth drops open. Pete immediately tries to hide the fact that he was just trying to stuff himself until he can barely breathe. Pete watches as Joe starts to walk over to him, and sees that he's staring at his big, stuffed belly. He can see Joe getting visibly hard in his jeans, which makes his own cock strain more. Joe sits down on the couch next to him and turns to him.

"So, you, um, do you do this often?" Joe asks him, he seems genuinely interested which isn't something Joe is known for being. 

 

Pete waits for a second to answer, "Well, I do it as often as I can I guess.". Joe just nods his head a little before he looks Pete straight in the eyes. Pete looks into Joe's usually blue eyes, which are now flooded with the black of his pupils. At that very second Joe plops himself onto Pete's lap and grabs his soft, full, tummy, not breaking eye contact with Pete until he looks straight at his lips and licks his own. Pete lunges forward to kiss Joe, knocking them both to the ground. They are making out on the floor, trying to get their clothes off in the process. After they are naked they end up back on the couch (because who wants to fuck on the floor of a dirty bus?).

Joe pauses for a second to ask "Lube?".

 

"There's some over in Trick's duffel." Joe gives him a questioning look as to why he knows Patrick has lube in his bag, but Pete just gets up and bends over to search the duffel, giving Joe a perfect view of his ass and thighs, Joe just can't resist when he stands up and smacks Pete's ass. He groans in response, as he stands up straight to push Joe onto the couch again. He climbs on top of Joe but gets flipped over. Joe snatches the bottle from his hand and slick's two fingers up and teases Pete around his rim.

 

"Joe, c'mon, we don't have all day." Pete whines, so Joe grabs one of Patrick's discarded ties laying on the ground and shoves it into Pete's mouth. Then he quickly pushes his fingers in making Pete squirm uncomfortably. After about two minutes he adds a third finger and finally brushes his prostate making Pete moan into the tie. 

 

"Are you ready?" Joe asks, making Pete quickly nod his head. Joe pulls his fingers out making Pete groan at the loss. After he slicks up his cock, he pushes Pete's knees up to his shoulders, making his stuffed tummy squish under his thick thighs, and slowly pushes in. He pulls out and slams back in, which makes Pete make possibly the hottest noise he's ever heard. Joe quickly, steadily thrusts into Pete hitting his prostate with every thrust making Pete moan. Pete looks absolutely sinful, his eyes are squeezed shut, he's biting down on the tie trying to muffle his moans, and his belly and thighs are shaking and jiggling with every thrust.

 

"Fuck Pete, you're so fucking gorgeous like this," Joe says making Pete open his whiskey eyes and attempt a smile, as well as a person, can while gagged. Joe thrusts once more and cum's riding out his orgasm. After he pulls out looks at Pete who desperately needs a release. Joe bends down to licks a stripe up Pete's cock making him squirm before taking it into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head up and down, Pete tries to thrust into his mouth he has to pin his thighs down. One lick at Pete's balls is all it takes to make his come into Joe's mouth. Joe pulls his mouth off jerking Pete through his orgasm. 

 

"You should walk in on my doing weird shit more often," Pete says after Joe pulls the tie out of his mouth. 

 

Joe waits until they finish redressing to say, "Yeah, I should.". Just then they hear someone knocking on the bus door.

 

"Joe, Pete, we have to get into the venue!" Andy yells from outside. 

 

"I guess we should go no-" Pete starts to say but is cut off by Joe kissing him one more time. They start to walk to the bus door when Joe just can resist smacking Pete's ass again and putting his hand in one of Pete's back pockets to squeeze his chubby ass as they walk with Andy into the venue.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first fic ever, so, sorry if it's shit)  
> For Oli over on Tumblr, love you. ♥


End file.
